Time Bomb
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: Chris Jericho is now an announcer for the WWE and someone is messing around with him, I wonder who that could be...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or real people portrayed in this story. The characters belong to WWE and the real people own themselves. Also this story is rated M for a reason, so if you are underage, do yourself a favor and don't read.

* * *

**A/N: This is just a short three-parter I've written and it's a little...dirtier than I guess I'm used to writing, so please be easy on me if it really sucks. Let me know what you think since it is kind of my style, but then...kind of not. If you want to read more, let me know, if you want to be brutal, that's fine too, I don't mind, just leave a review and let me know what you think. :)

* * *

He had become a suit and he couldn't figure out just when that happened.

He had been a wrestler for so long and now he was an announcer. It was strange to go from the ring to the proverbial booth. But this was the natural step of his career, well, it would've been had it been happening several years into the future. He hadn't envisioned his big return being a big return to talk about wrestling. Still, Vince had told him they would involve him in the storylines as well, they just wanted to use him in this capacity because he had mentioned that he wasn't too keen on coming back full-time. An announcing position meant that he wasn't putting his body through much, and he was still there, just not in the ring.

It would work out, he knew this, it would just take time to get used to it, like anything in life. Like his divorce, he'd have to get used to that situation as well. But it just wasn't meant to be, that whole thing, marriage, life, it just wasn't meant to work out the way that he had originally thought. Maybe he should've come back full-time, thrown his head right back into his work and forgotten all about bitchy, little blondes who messed up his life and his wallet. But it was too late, and he had taken what he could get and it was this.

"Welcome aboard," Vince said, shaking the man's hand.

"Thanks, Vince, I guess this'll be good," Chris said, still a little unsure about the situation. He was going to just have to get used to announcing. "Are you sure you want me at the announcer's table though?" He thought he'd just ask one more time.

"I have no problem with it," Vince said. "With JBL coming back into the ring, SmackDown could use Jerry back over there, and you'd be the perfect addition here on Monday night. The fans like you, they would want to listen to you, and you're popular too. Plus, we could stick you in a match now and then and you might not embarrass yourself."

Chris chuckled. "I was just wondering, I promise that I'll do a good job."

"I have no worries about that, plus, I'm always backstage, telling you what to do so you're never without someone there," Vince said. "You'll get used to it. I know this is just your first night so I'm going to try not to put too many expectations on you…"

"Except you are," Chris said, knowing that Vince tended to accept nothing less than perfection and when he didn't get it, he tended to lose his cool.

"Okay, I guess I am," he conceded. "But I know that you're capable of doing this. You're one of the best we've got, Chris, now don't let us down."

"I'm going to try not to," he said, standing up and shaking Vince's hand.

He wondered, later, what the hell he was going to talk about, really. He knew that he was going to help call the action, be the color guy to JR's play-by-play, and he knew that he was going to have heel-like tendencies. That was the extent of it. They really didn't give the announcers a lot to work with, and that was where the problem for him was going to be. Before, when he was an active member of the roster, he would know just what subject he was going to talk about, but now, he only got these notes, short ones, about segments, and then the script and he was supposed to make witty and engaging comments on it. He was starting to feel like he had screwed himself over.

"Are you ready for tonight, Chris?" JR asked as he came up to him shortly before they were set to go out there. The announcers always got introduced before the show with their entrances.

"Yeah, I think so," Chris said.

"Good, good," the older man said. "Don't worry about it out there, you'll be a natural, it's easier than you think."

"You don't say?"

"You'll be fine," he reassured him. "Just fine. You've always been a good speaker, you'll do just fine."

"I hope so," Chris said, giving the man a lopsided smile as he adjusted his tie, which seemed to have tightened up on its own. Was it also getting hot in here? Maybe it was because he was pretty sure that his collar was getting damp from the sweat collecting on it. He made a swipe at it, and felt the clamminess of his hands. God, Chris Jericho was nervous, this did not bode well. He didn't get nervous for anything, but he had never spoken for almost two hours straight about just wrestling. He gulped at the thought as the Boomer Sooner song started and JR went out there, waving his hands, Chris was sure, at the audience. He'd be going out next.

And then it started, the countdown he had become so familiar with, the one that almost defined him. How appropriate, he thought, that he had a countdown at this exact moment because he was terribly nervous. But then it was over and he was walking out there and wiping his palms on his pants before waving to the raucous crowd. He slapped hands with a few people while walking around the ring to sit next to JR and wait for the show to actually begin. He slipped his headphones on, effectively drowning out pretty much everything as he could hear Vince talking to him from backstage.

"Okay, we're going live in five minutes, be ready in five minutes," Vince said and Chris looked down to the notes he had made earlier and that had been sitting here waiting for his arrival. He cleared his throat and took a sip of water as the crowd seemed to settle down to wait for the beginning of the show. He caught the eye of a girl who was staring at him and he winked at her over his sunglasses and he could practically see her swooning and he laughed at that. It definitely put him at ease as the countdown for the show started.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

"Welcome to Monday Night Raw!" JR said. "We are live from San Jose, California, and we've got a helluva show for you tonight, and a new announcer with us, Chris Jericho."

"Yes JR, Vince finally decided to inject some young blood around here," Chris said, falling naturally into his place. "It's only a matter of time before I'm taking over for you too and I'm the only one up here because let's face it, I've got enough charm for three people."

"I'm sure you do, Chris, but tonight's not about you."

"It's always about me," Chris said cockily.

"Well, not right now, coming up first, we've got a barn-burner of a match-up between Edge and Carlito."

"And if you think that Carlito even has a chance in this match, you've been drowning yourself in too much barbeque sauce, JR. My man, Edge, is going to school Carlito and show him who's the best around here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," JR countered. "Carlito is a young buck and he shouldn't be underestimated."

"Buck?" Chris asked. "Are we on a hunting trip, take off the cowboy hat, JR, we ain't in the country anymore."

"You're doing great," Vince told Chris from the back. "I'm loving the banter you have going back and forth. This match is going to end in a no contest when Randy comes to interfere in the match. He's going to clock Carlito and Edge as well, but Edge is going to get up and Randy is going to RKO him before doing a short promo in the ring. The match is going to last six minutes before the run-in, just keep up with the banter through the match, you should be fine."

Chris was relieved to hear that he was doing well in his new job. He was also relieved to find that this wasn't as hard as he thought it was going to be. It was really like having a conversation with someone. And he had played the heel so many times that being a heel announcer was like a second nature to him. He added in some nice comments here and there during the match as well, having intimate knowledge of the goings-on in the ring. He thought that JR appreciated that. Yeah, he could get used to this job, plus he got a front row seat for the entire show and that was a good thing too.

Stephanie leaned against the table in front of her father, "Daddy, the lawyers are here to see you about drawing up those contracts."

"Tell them to wait," Vince said impatiently.

"I did, Daddy, and they were impatient," Stephanie said. "They want to see you now."

"Can you go meet with them?" he asked. "I'm trying to do the show right now, and either you go meet with them or they're going to have to wait."

"I don't think they like either of those options," Stephanie said bored. She didn't even want to come talk to her father. He was always bordering on belligerent during the shows, and she hated even trying to have a normal conversation with him. She would rather go to her office and just work the night away.

"Well I'm busy."

"So are they," she responded.

"Damn it," Vince said. "I should fire them for their utter incompetence."

"Yeah, okay," she said, blowing out a breath.

Vince put his headphones back on, "JR, Chris, I have business to attend to, you guys are going to be on your own for a while, you've got the notes in front of you, you should be okay."

Vince stood up and Stephanie gave him a mock salute as he walked away. Her cell phone vibrated against her hip and she pulled it out and looked at the display. "Paul" it said and she flipped it open and held it up to her ear. "Hey Paul."

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm standing here."

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"None of your business," she teased, then said. "Paul, I'm in the middle of working, this isn't the time for this, so you shouldn't be calling me unless it's to tell me how your rehab went today. That's all I care about."

"It went fine, it was hard, but fine," he said with a sigh, wondering why she wouldn't engage in the playful teasing he was starting up. He just wanted her to be like the Stephanie she was before he hurt his quad, fun, willing to joke around, there for him. She had seemed to change drastically and he wasn't sure that he was too fond of the changes in her since his accident and recent surgery.

"Good, look, I'll call you later, okay, I've got work to do."

"Yeah, okay," he said, sounding disappointed. Stephanie hung up with barely a goodbye, just a sort of grunt and he was upset that his relationship with her was going south so quickly.

Stephanie went to turn away when the monitor caught her eye. It was trained on Chris and he was talking with JR about something that had just happened. Chris was looking good tonight, she noted, and comfortable with his new position. She looked around and didn't see anyone in the immediate area, and since she was so bored and was feeling a little on the playful side, she sat down in her father's chair and put on his headphones, reaching forward and flipping the switch that went exclusively to Chris's headphones.

"Hello, Chris," she said, deepening her voice to a husky whisper.

Chris looked up from the notes he had been looking at during the commercial and narrowed his eyes. That was not Vince's voice, that was for sure, but he couldn't quite place whose voice it was. He kind of looked around, like he should expect some woman to pop out at that moment and reveal herself to him. He cleared his throat a little, wanting to respond, but not being able to because the commercial was coming up fast, but he didn't manage to hiss.

"Who is this?"

"Mmm, Chris, I know who _you_ are," she whispered into his headphones. Chris looked over to JR to see if he was hearing this, but he gave no indication that he could hear anything. "JR can't hear me, baby."

"Who is this?" he asked again, but then had to go immediately into, "And we're back and you're looking at the gorgeous San Jose skyline."

"You have such a nice voice," Stephanie said, "I'd love to hear it moaning my name when you're pounding into me, do you want to pound into me, Chris?"

Chris coughed a little and was glad that there was a promo going on from Shawn Michaels at the moment. He didn't know who this woman was or why she was doing this, but it was getting to be really distracting and he had caught JR looking at him twice already, and he hoped that he wasn't turning red or suffocating or sweating like a pig. He wanted to tell this woman to stop, that he was at work, but there was just no way. He didn't know the intricacies of the headphones yet. He knew you could talk to only the backstage, but he didn't know which switch it was, and with his luck, he'd press a button that would make everyone hear this voice.

He shook his head, knowing that whoever was saying these things could see him too on the monitors. "Oh, really, Chrissy, because I want to feel your cock inside of me, in fact I'd love to suck you off right now. How does that sound? Do you like the idea of my hot, wet mouth running up and down your dick? I could do it right now, baby, just come out there, kneel under that desk and give you the best head you've ever had while you call the rest of the show."

Whoever this was had a filthy mouth, absolutely filthy, and he was trying very hard not to get turned on even though the voice was sexy as hell and he hadn't been with anyone since he had left his wife. He knew the opportunity was there, but he just didn't feel right. So yeah, you could say that he had a case of the blue balls right now. He took a deep breath and swallowed, commenting on the segment as it ended, but he could hardly focus now and he hoped that nobody could tell.

"Well that was quite the challenge that the Heartbreak Kid just issued, don't you think so, Chris?"

"Uh, yes, yes it was," he almost stammered before catching himself. "Of course, I would take it up if I were Lashley, even if he is in ECW. I could take HBK out with one hand tied behind my back though."

"You didn't seem to when you lost to him at WrestleMania XIX."

"Fluke, JR, that was a total fluke."

"Fluke sounds like fuck," the voice said again. "I want you to fuck me, Chrissy, everywhere. I'd love to feel you cum deep inside me, I'm wet for you right now, Chrissy, soft and wet and so very, willing. Come backstage right now and we can just do it right here, you can rip my bra and panties off and stick your nice, hard dick inside of me and make me see stars."

Chris cleared his throat again, "If I wanted to beat HBK, trust me, he would've had his ass handed to him, I just didn't want him to look weak."

"Sure, Chris, I'm sure that was it," JR said sarcastically.

"Oops, I've got to go baby, looks like Vinnie Mac is coming back soon and I don't want to be caught with my hand down my skirt, fingering myself thinking that it's your fingers inside of me."

That was the last he heard of the voice for the rest of the night. He was relieved though, because it was really starting to get to him, and he was afraid he'd have to wait for everyone in the arena to leave before he could get up from this desk. The rest of the night went more smoothly now that he had his head cleared of any seductive female voices that were tormenting him. When the show was over, JR shook his hand and congratulated him on a job well done, but he just wanted out of there. He was uncomfortable and he desperately wanted to just forget that someone had been saying some very naughty things to him. Who could it have been though?

He walked backstage and didn't see any females around. He was distracted and didn't even hear Vince calling after him. He was so distracted he didn't even see someone fall into step beside him until he reached his dressing room for the evening and saw Stephanie standing there with a grin on her face. He looked at her a moment and she thrust a paper at him.

"Script for next week," she explained with a self-indulgent smile. "Good work this week, by the way, very good work."

"Thanks," he murmured as she walked away with a little bounce in her step. He walked inside and over to his things, where a note was sitting on top.

_Same time next week…you make me so wet for you._

He had just entered into a world of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter, they were great and thanks for not thinking I'm a total goober because I really don't write this stuff very often and yeah, so thanks for boosting my confidence. Also, I think I forgot to mention that I wrote this a while ago so it was actually written before Chris came back to the company, around mid-2007 so there are references to storylines from them, hope it's not too confusing. Anyways, please leave a review, thanks and enjoy (I hope!). :)

* * *

Chris had never been too nervous to come to work, but there was a first time for everything they say. And that first time for him was today. He was actually tentative to step through those doors. Whatever had happened last week had shaken him up in more ways than one. Who was the woman who was talking into his headset? Were they going to do it again? Did this woman want to be with him? Or was it just some sort of prank that wasn't funny to him at all?

He didn't have the answers to these questions, and that bothered him. He wanted answers, damn it, and he wanted them now. He didn't want to go sit at the announcer's table and put his headphones on and hear all about how some chick wanted to suck his dick and fuck him all night long. It was very inappropriate and he was out in front of thousands of people! The last thing he needed was to get a hard-on while trying to work, and if this woman would get some brains, she'd realize that, unless that was all part of whatever sick, sadistic plan she had for him. He hated this woman, he decided right now, he hated her and everything that she was doing to him. He didn't deserve it and she was a bitch for doing it.

Whoever she was.

"Paul, stop…"

"What, come on, baby, I haven't gotten to see you in weeks because of fucking rehab," he said, trying to wrap his arms around her shoulders from behind her chair.

"Paul, no, come on, I'm doing work," she told him, trying to push him off of her, but still being mindful of the fact that he had his leg injury and not wanting to hurt him. His arms were heavy too, and she hated that she couldn't readily get him off of her.

"But I'm only going to be here for the night then I go back to rehab tomorrow," he whined. "I just want to spend time with you, is that a crime?"

"No, it's not a crime," she sighed. "I'm just really busy with work right now, and I can't help it if you're in rehab, I wasn't the one who injured you, but you have to understand that I've got work to do."

"I do understand, but I thought that I was important to you, and I thought that you would want to see me, that's why I came up."

"That's _part_ of the reason why you came up," she corrected. "You also came up because you wanted to see the show because you missed it. You wanted to be at the show, so it wasn't all for me and don't pretend like it was."

She didn't mean to sound harsh with him, but she hadn't been expecting him tonight. This had been his version of a surprise, and she didn't like surprises like this. Gifts, she liked, parties, she liked, but unannounced visits while she was trying to work, no, she didn't much care for those. Paul had thought it would be romantic, but she wondered how romantic it could be with hundreds of people backstage, including her father, and no time to really spend for themselves since Stephanie had an open-door policy during the show, anyone could walk in at any time.

"I'm not pretending, but sue me for wanting to spend time with the girlfriend I haven't seen in weeks," he told her, his voice starting to rise in anger. "You don't even come to visit me while in rehab, you did when this happened before."

She wanted to mutter that when it happened before it was scary, but now it was just redundant. But she didn't because there was a filter from her brain to her mouth, although some people wouldn't believe that. She kept her mouth shut for a second and he took her silence to mean that she didn't care, and not that she was thinking. He backed away from her chair and stared at her, folding his arms in front of him.

"So you don't want to visit me, that's it, right? You don't want to see me."

"What?" she said, turning her chair towards him. "Where the hell are you getting that idea?"

"You haven't been by to see me! That's where I'm getting that idea. I've been stuck there for weeks rehabbing my ass off, and you're nowhere to be found, my parents have come by, my sister and her family have dropped by, Shawn has dropped by, even fucking JR has dropped by to see how I was doing, but you know who hasn't been by to see me?"

"Bigfoot?" she asked snidely.

He wasn't amused by her comment, but she wasn't amused by his behavior. "No, it would be _you_, Stephanie, so why not?"

"I'm fucking busy!" she shouted. "I'm fucking busy around here trying to cover for your ass. We had major plans and they're all fucked up now because you got injured, so I'm trying to compensate for you being gone, but it's hard, Paul, it's fucking hard."

"And you don't think rehabbing is? You think I _wanted_ this to happen!"

"No, of course not," she told him. "But I have to deal with what happens, you rehab and get better and that's fine, but I'm here trying to fill in the gaps that your absence created. You say I don't cut you any slack, well cut me some goddamn slack, okay?"

Paul took a deep breath, "Okay, look, we're losing our tempers here. I just wanted to spend one day with you, that's all, is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not," she told him. "It's not…"

"Fine, then…well, I'm here now, so can we please try to get along?"

"We can get along," she said. "But I've still got a lot of work to do and this isn't going to get done itself, so you'll have to be patient with me."

"Okay, I can be patient."

She was exasperated by him. He was so fucking needy and she hated it. It was like, the moment he went down with this injury his attitude had snapped too. He wasn't the strong man she thought he was. No, he was weak and simpering and constantly wanting attention and she hated that about him. She wanted the strong, powerful man back, but it looked like it was replaced with this pissant, little tool. So yes, she wanted to spend as much time away from his as possible, but could you blame her?

"I've got things to do, I'll be back," she said, getting up. She noted when she exited the door, that the show had already started and her lips turned up into a smirk. If Hunter wasn't going to be the fun boyfriend that he used to be, then she was going to have fun all by her little lonesome.

She walked down the hallway towards the gorilla position. Her father was on the headphones, just like she suspected he would be. That would pose a small problem, but she was a quick-thinker and if anyone could get out of a sticky situation, it was going to be her. She sauntered up to her father as he was talking to JR and Chris, her lovely target and she turned on her little girl charm, jutting out her bottom lip a little bit and blinking her eyes slowly and sadly.

"What is it, Stephanie?" Vince asked during a commercial break.

"Daddy, I was just looking over some of the accounting that you sent me, and I think you need to call payroll because what I'm getting isn't matching up with the numbers that they're giving me. I came to you because I thought you could handle it since you have more cache than me since you're the boss. I'd hate to think the bookkeeping was awry, or even worse, embezzlement."

The e-word set him off and he put the headphones down on the table. "So they're not matching up?"

"No, I can't figure it out at all," she said, acting frustrated. "I don't know, I think it's something on there end because my accounting skills are the best, because you put me through school, the best for your daughter, right, Daddy?"

"Right, well, let me look over the numbers first, and then we can look at them after the show and call payroll tomorrow morning."

"Sounds great, are you going to do that now?"

"Yes, this is a matter that can't wait," he said, standing up. He held her arms and kissed her forehead, "Thank you for taking on so much work for me, Princess, I hope you know how much this means to me."

"Of course, Daddy," she said innocently, giving him her best smile. He walked away and her smile turned into a devious one. She sat down at the table and pulled the headphones on. She reached out to turn JR's headset off so she was talking directly into Chris's headphone. Then she turned off the link to the director so he wouldn't be able to tap into their conversation, well, _her_ conversation, Chris just kind of listened in.

Chris was taking a sip of his water because his mouth had gone dry from all the talking. They were about to come back from commercial and the countdown on the clock was saying they had twenty seconds to air time. He took another swig of water, but he wasn't going to be able to keep this one down quite as well as the last one.

"Hello, gorgeous." Chris almost spit out his water, but still managed to choke on it, coughing and sputtering as JR looked over at him funnily. Chris coughed, trying to regain his composure as the clock ticked down. He just managed to calm himself down before the signal picked back up again.

"We should have a slobber-knocker coming up in the main event tonight with Shawn and John Cena teaming up against the always lethal Rated RKO, teaming up tonight even after their little lover's spat last week."

"Those two bicker more than a married couple," Chris said. "I hope that they can coexist for the match tonight or they're going to be screwed."

"Not to mention Shawn and Cena aren't getting along too well these days."

"Well, with Shawn you've got to watch your back and look over your shoulder because ninety percent of the time, he's tuning up the band. Cena has been the victim of that a few times, I wouldn't expect differently tonight, especially if they lose."

"Too true," JR said, "but first we've got the Women's Champion, Mickie James against Victoria."

"Mickie James just recently captured the title from Melina, so she's eager to make sure that she keeps the belt."

Chris was ready to call the action, almost forgetting that there was someone on the other end when the voice started up again, "You sound _so_ sexy while you're announcing. You know what it makes me want to do, Chris? It makes me want to come down to the ring, and let you take me, just fuck me right then and there, everyone watching, me having an orgasm right there in the middle of the ring, riding your dick so hard, do you want that, Chris?"

He gulped and continued to call the action, "Mickie going in for a backbreaker, that looked brutal for Vic."

"My mouth is watering right now just thinking about your cock in my mouth, I'd love to suck you dry," Stephanie said, trying to stifle her giggle as she watched the camera that focused on Chris and JR. Nobody but her and the crew in the trucks could see him right now, and it was cracking her up. He looked kind of stricken, but he was trying to hide it.

He kind of looked like a deer caught in headlights, actually, now that she thought about it.

"Chris, I've got a couple fingers inside of me right now, and I'm so wet for you, do you want to taste me? Mmm, I just did and I taste good, I want you go down on me right now, maybe we could help each other out, I'll suck your dick and you can eat me, I think that's fair, right, and then you can fuck me through the floor if you wanted to, any way you want me, from behind sounds nice, don't you think, you can pound into me, and hold my tits while you're doing it hard, I have nice tits, Chris…I think you'd like them, you mentioned you liked implants right, well, I've got them, and your tongue on mine right now sounds heavenly."

Stephanie saw her father walking down the hallway and her eyes widened. "I've got to go gorgeous, but if you figure out who this is, I'll give you a reward by sucking your cock, bye."

She took off the headphones quickly, pushing the buttons off that she had pushed on, and scurried off in the other direction to avoid her father so he wouldn't know she was even here after he left. If Chris came back here and asked Vince who was here, it would do her no good to have her father rat her out. It wasn't that she honestly wanted to have sex with Chris, not at all, she just liked to have fun with him. It was funny to her, and she knew, deep down, that it was cruel, but her life was so boring she needed to inject something into it.

And hadn't Chris always said he wanted to give Vitamin C shots?

Chris leaned back against his announcer's chair as the show ended at the fans dissipated. JR shook his hand after a great night, and Chris smiled and thanked him. He closed his eyes as he let the emptiness of the arena wash over him. That woman, he didn't know, but the things she was saying to him, well, first of all, they all belonged in a porno or something she was so graphic, and she didn't seem like she was going to stop either, and he could just picture the scenarios. If she kept this up, he was seriously going to screw the next female he came across. He hated that she was interfering with her work. How the hell did Vince get away to let her talk on the headphones? He was getting all hot and bothered again, so he stood up and went to go backstage to get his things and then go back to his hotel room and relieve himself if he had to.

He was walking backstage when he saw Stephanie walking and he jogged to catch up to her, "Hey, Stephanie, can I talk to you a second?"

She froze. Oh God, if she had been caught, she would be embarrassed. The things she said…she didn't even talk that way around Paul, let alone someone she had never been intimate with and had only kissed for stage purposes. She gulped, feeling like all the world could hear her swallow and she turned slowly, putting on a cool mask for Chris. He stopped in front of her and noted how she was looking a little pale.

"Yes…" Her voice sounded flimsy.

"Yeah, okay, so I think someone is playing a practical joke on me," Chris said. "And I was wondering if you knew anything about it."

He didn't know it was her.

She wanted to rejoice, but instead, she shrugged and looked at him with doe eyes, "Really, like what kind of practical joke?"

"Well, there's this woman, and I know it's a woman, trust me, and she's been…getting on the headphones and talking to me during the broadcasts."

"Okay, and that's bad how?" She wanted to hear him say it. She caught him blushing a little bit as he rubbed his forehead like he didn't want to tell her. Little did he know that she knew exactly what had been said to him.

"It's a little…graphic, but basically about sex and having sex with me, and it's really uncomfortable, do you know anything about it? Have you seen anyone messing around with the equipment, I just, I fear that it's going to interfere with my job."

"Oh, I don't know anything about that," she lied coolly. "But I'll keep an eye out, that's really terrible."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just…I want to know who it is, it's really disruptive."

"I bet," she said sympathetically.

"Thanks, Steph," he said, smiling. Hopefully she could help him find out who was behind this, and then he'd show whoever it was what it was like to get harassed like that. He just knew that the voice was pretty deep, husky almost, and that she had breast implants, so that narrowed it down to…no, that didn't narrow it down at all, and that was frustrating. It could be anyone of the divas, and most of the stagehands, any one of them could've been the perpetrator. He just wanted to know. If he had turned around…he would've known.

Because there was Stephanie, smiling triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews for this one. I'm glad people like it and don't think I'm a total goober who is a bad writer. Hope you like this chapter and reviews are always appreciated, especially for my stuff that isn't necessarily stuff I'm really used to or comfortable writing. Encouragement is most welcome lol.

* * *

"So Chris, what did you want to meet with me about? I hope that you're enjoying your time on the table with JR. I think that you've been doing a very good job considering this is your first real experience with announcing full-time and not just a match here and there in character."

"Yeah, that part of it is fine," Chris said, gently rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to have to come to Vince, but the situation was seriously bugging him. Chris was a man who took every job he had seriously. His job now was to be a good announcer and that's what he wanted to be, but someone, some _woman_, was preventing him from doing that, and he wasn't going to stand for it if he could help it. The only plausible thing to do would be to go to the man in charge.

"So what's the problem then?"

"Well, it's like this…um, I don't really know how to say this, but someone has been coming on in my headphones, and it's not you," Chris said, and Vince narrowed his eyes as Chris avoided looking directly at his boss. This was a very uncomfortable situation for him because of what the mystery woman was saying to him.

"Are you sure? Because I make sure that I'm right there, the only times I'm not on the headphones is if something important comes up."

"Yeah, well, while that is happening, someone is…coming onto your headphones," Chris explained, "and talking to me, and I'm pretty sure that it's just me that she's talking to."

"She?" Vince asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah, it's a woman, and well…I'm trying to do my job, right, and this woman keeps coming onto my headphones and telling me, well, she's talking…dirty with me, and I'm talking _dirty_, Vince, not like bush league stuff, but hardcore, should be in a porno stuff, and it's really distracting, and I fear that it's going to affect my job if this keeps up."

"Someone is basically talking dirty to you during the show?" Vince asked to be clear with what he was dealing with.

"Yeah, basically," Chris said, his voice petering out. "I have no idea who it is, or why they're doing it, but it's really starting to bug me, and I figured if anyone can do anything about it, it's you, since you're the boss. I don't want it to start affecting my work."

"Okay, I'll handle this, Chris," Vince told him. "At the next meeting I'll discreetly tell the person to cut it out, and I'll make sure that I'm the only one on the headphones for the show tonight."

"Thank you," Chris said, standing up and shaking Vince's hand before leaving his office altogether. He turned to his right and saw Stephanie walking and reading over something and he circumvented her before stopping and then turning back to her. "Hey, Stephanie."

She stopped and turned, giving him a kind, yet sly smile. "Yes, Chris, did you need something?"

"Not really, but you know how I told you about that chick who was bugging me?" Stephanie had to keep her grin hidden, but she nodded in acknowledgement of what he was saying, "Well, do you…have you found out anything about it yet?"

"Honestly, no," she said, "I'm really sorry that someone is bothering you, I really do hope that you get it sorted out, you don't really deserve someone who is hindering the way that you work."

"I know, right? I just think that it's fucked up that someone would do that while I'm trying to work."

"Yeah, there are some really crazy people out there," Stephanie said, giving him a sympathetic smile. "But you know, maybe you should take it as a compliment, maybe someone likes you or something."

"That's a pretty fucked up thing to do to someone you like," Chris responded, shaking his head. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll get taken care of, bye Stephanie."

"Later, Chris," she said, watching him walk off. She wondered how in the world he could possibly stop her from doing anything. She was Stephanie McMahon, and she was very well-versed in getting what she wanted. A smirk crossed her face when her cell phone rang. She grabbed it from her pocket and looked at it, groaning and answering it slowly, "What do you want?"

"Did I catch you while you were busy?" Paul asked.

"No, I just don't know why you insist on calling me every five minutes."

"I just wanted to tell you that I got my bags from baggage claim and I'm getting my rental now, so I'm going to be there pretty soon."

"You called to let me know you were coming? After you called to let me know that you had landed, after you called to let me know you were off the plane, after you called to let me know that you were going to baggage claim, I don't need your itinerary," she finished sarcastically.

"If you're going to act like a bitch the entire time I'm there, I'm just going to go back," he told her angrily.

"So do that, see if I care," Stephanie told him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he asked her. "Ever since I've been out on injury, you've acted like such a bitch. Do you think that I wanted to get injured, that I wanted to be away from the company? Oh yeah, I planned this entire thing."

"I know you didn't plan this," she told him, rolling her eyes and wishing she were talking to someone else, anyone else but Hunter right now. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him, and it wasn't just his injury. _He_ was just the problem. She was growing more and more dissatisfied with their relationship. It was hard to see what she had ever seen in him sometimes.

"Then why the hell are you acting like it's my fault?"

"Look, I'm under a lot of stress," she told him. "I'm trying to compensate for you being gone while trying to balance out everything else, so maybe you should just stop crying and whining like I'm slighting you. I'm stressed, Paul, I'm under a whole lot of pressure here, and you're not helping with your constant whining about how I'm doing you wrong."

"Fine, sorry," he mumbled, "I'm still coming."

"Yeah, okay, see you when you get here," she told him.

In truth, she would've rather had him just stay put, but she knew that he was angling for sex. He just didn't want to go without or some shit like that. Too bad for him she wasn't going to put out; that would teach him. She had a lot of work to do and she knew he was going to hang around her all night, trying to get her attention, and that was the last thing she needed. Fooling around with Chris had been her only respite these past couple weeks. It gave her a little thrill when everything else was just work, work, work.

She went to her office to wait out Paul's arrival and then they could go to the company meeting before the show. She wasn't looking forward to that either because every time, without fail, someone would find some fault in the script and they would immediately come to her to complain. They would never go to her father, and they never went to the other writers, it was always to her, and she would always have to deal with some stupid problem like wrestler A getting more time than wrestler B when it was hardly her fault at all.

She was so distracted by her distaste, she didn't hear Paul walk in until he was halfway to her desk. She got up out of courtesy and he kissed her lightly, and she wondered if there had ever been a more passionless kiss between them, "Hello, Paul."

"Hey, so when is the meeting?"

"Five minutes, we should head there," she told him dully as he took his hand in hers. She let the contact go as they were walking, silently, to the big conference room where people were milling around. She wanted to let go of his hand, but that would send out the wrong message to him. They just needed to work through this rough patch, that was all, or so she convinced herself. She knew she wasn't happy, but the last thing she needed to add to her plate was a bitter ex-boyfriend.

Paul went off to talk to Shawn or something while she sat down in the front row to be close to her father. She saw Chris off to the side talking with Adam, and she looked down with a smile. The things she said to him were things she had never said to anyone. She really did have a dirty mouth, but something just compelled her with Chris. He was such an easy and vulnerable target that it made it fun. There was no way that he could retaliate with her, so it was like she got to have all the fun at his expense. The best part was he had convinced himself, rather erroneously, that she was not the culprit, so she could continue her little prank without fear of reproach.

"Everyone, sit!" Vince yelled out as he walked into the room. Pretty much everyone obeyed and Stephanie tuned out her father, knowing basically everything he was going to touch upon. She went over meetings with him, so she just went for appearance purposes.

Except this time, something caught her ear.

"Another thing that I wanted to mention to the women in this company, all of you, someone had been fooling around with the production equipment, sound, audio, the mics that go to the announcers, and I wanted to tell this person to knock it off, and if you do, you won't get reprimanded or punished, but if you choose not to heed this free warning and continue to touch equipment you are not authorized to touch, you will suffer the consequences."

Her father continued after that, but Stephanie glanced off to Chris, who was listening as he leaned against the wall watching. So he had decided to rat her out after all. She just hoped that Chris hadn't gone into detail about what the mystery woman had said because she would be so embarrassed if her dad found out the kind of things that she had been telling to Chris, which was totally against her image. She wondered if her father was going to start keeping close to the equipment and she was sad that her game seemingly had to end.

"What's the frown for?" Paul asked as he leaned over to her. He had noticed her face slowly start to fall.

"Nothing," she said, barely restraining snapping in his face. She bit her lip and continued to pretend to listen to her father. Inside though, she was fuming at Paul's stupid question and also thinking, constantly thinking.

But it was for naught as she made her way back to her office after the meeting. Thankfully, she was alone as Paul had wanted to catch up with a few of the guys. That was fine with her, the longer that he stayed away, the better. She pushed open the door and sank into her seat, thinking about how she could possibly let off steam now that she couldn't mess around with Chris…

Unless she didn't have to stop messing around with him.

She grabbed her cell phone and started scrolling through her numbers. The luxury of being the head of creative was that she had everyone's personal phone numbers on her phone in case she needed to reach them in relation to a storyline. There was his name now, Chris Irvine, both his home phone and his cell phone number, right there, flashing before her face. She was about to call when it hit her that if she had Chris's number, he almost assuredly would have her number on his phone, and he would see that it was her. She congratulated herself for remembering that. If only she could see if his phone had her number on it, but there was no time for that, the show was starting within the hour and she wouldn't be able to talk to him at all.

So she grabbed the temporary phone in her office, the number of which she didn't know and she dialed Chris's number, waiting for him to pick up. Maybe she should've locked her door, she thought, but it was too late as Chris answered his phone not a moment later and she actually cleared her throat before she even attempted a word, so startled was she that he had answered.

"This is Chris."

She licked her bottom lip. It was entirely different when she actually had to talk to him, and it was seriously making her nervous to speak, but she forced herself to say, "So you decided to tattle on me, naughty Chrissy."

"Who is this!" he snapped, recognizing the voice immediately.

"I didn't know that I was disrupting you so much," she said, playing along with what her father said at the meeting. "Telling Vince that I was disturbing you. And I thought I was giving you the ultimate compliment."

"Look, I don't know who you are, or even how you got this number, but seriously, this is like….stalking or something, and I could have you thrown in jail."

"For wanting you to fuck my brains out?" she asked, her voice a soft whisper. "So wanting to fuck you is wrong now?"

"I don't give a fuck who you are, don't fuck around with me while I'm working, and please, you couldn't handle this," he said cockily, "so go mess with someone else."

"I'd rather let you mess around with _me_," she told him huskily. "I mean, the things you could do to me. I bet your lips would feel so warm against my tits. You could focus on them all night since you love implants so much, I wouldn't care, but you'd have to be a little bit hard because I like it just the littlest bit rough, do you want a safe word, Chris?"

"You know, you're a fucked up individual. I don't want to have anything to do with you, you psycho, the mere fact that you're calling me on my cell phone is fucked up," Chris said angrily. "You're probably an ugly whore who has dropped her dirty panties for everyone here, so go find someone else to fill your perverted fantasies."

"Ooh, I like it when you're mad," she said with a smile. "I wish you would use that fire on me. Do you want me on all fours? Do you want to take me that way, hmm, Chris?"

"No, I don't want to take you anyways."

"Well that's too bad, I'm very fuckable," she told him as the door started to open. "But we'll leave that for next time," she finished quickly before hanging up and going quickly back to her paperwork. She looked up and saw Paul. "Have fun catching up?"

"Yeah, it was nice to see the guys. What are you up to?" he asked her, noting that she seemed just the tiniest bit flushed and he hoped that she wasn't getting sick because he didn't want to waste the time that he was with her.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all…"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. There's only a couple more chapters of this story so I hope you enjoy the nearing conclusion. If you want, leave a review, they are much appreciated and loved. :)

* * *

"Paul, stop!"

"Why?" he asked, playfully going in for her neck again.

"Because I'm trying to work for one," she told him. "I've been trying to work for the past thirty minutes and you keep interrupting me."

"I'm just trying to spend time with you," he argued. "Ever since I was cleared to travel, it seems liked you've been avoiding me."

"Well, I've got lots of work to do," she said, starting to get up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into her chair, "What the hell do you think that you're doing? I _just_ told you that I had to work, and you're distracting me."

"I want to talk," he said seriously, staring her right in the eye and not relinquishing his hold on her arm. "Now."

"I don't feel like talking right now," she said to him. "I've got to get these papers to my father before the show starts. That's the long and skinny of it, Paul, okay, I've got work, and I can't cater to your every whim or be with you at every moment."

"No, I want to talk right now, I'm not going to let you leave here without talking to me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, knowing that Paul wasn't all that mobile right now so getting away from him wouldn't be that difficult. She wanted to make her escape right now. Ever since he had told her that he was okay to travel with the company and could continue his rehab with the company trainers, she had a growing pit of annoyance in her stomach. She felt like he was hovering over her at every second.

"I. Have. To. Go," she told him slowly and in no uncertain terms. "I know that you don't have work, but I _do_."

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird ever since I got injured," Paul told her. "You've just been acting like you don't want me around."

"How astute of you," she responded drolly, "now will you please let go of me?"

"No, I'm not going to," he said. "Stephanie, tell me what's the matter? We were so good together before I got injured, we could barely keep our hands off of each other, and we were happy. What the hell changed?"

"Well, maybe I got used to you being gone," she snapped.

"Did you?"

"Look, I really don't have time for this, so can we leave this talk until later?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

For the briefest of moments, Stephanie thought of Chris. She wasn't cheating with Chris, but she was talking dirtier to Chris than she ever had to Paul. There was a thrill to what she was doing with Chris because there were no consequences to be spoken of with that. She would eventually tire of her game, and then she'd drop what she was doing with Chris. It was a fool-proof plan to spice of up her otherwise dull life. But no, she wouldn't classify that as cheating since she hadn't even touched Chris at all.

"No, I'm not cheating on you," she answered with a roll of her eyes as she pulled away from him finally. "And don't you dare suggest that I am doing something like that. I'm not the type of person who cheats, Paul. I just got used to being alone and now you're here and must you _always_ be hovering around me!"

"I thought you would want to spend time with me after not seeing me!" he protested.

"Well, maybe I don't! Did you think of that!"

"Maybe I don't even want to be around you anymore! You've changed, Stephanie, and trust me, it's not for the better," he told her.

"Oh please, cut it with the clichés, they aren't going to work on me. You're blowing a lot of hot air. I haven't changed at all, if anyone has gotten more annoying and clingy, it's you. It's like you don't even trust me, asking me if I've been cheating on you."

"Well, with the way I'm acting."

"I'm just tired of you!" she yelled at him.

"Fine, fine, it's over there, fine, I don't even give a rat's ass," he said, picking up his crutches and hobbling to the door. If the real Stephanie decides to come back, tell her to find me because this recent incarnation is a bitch."

"Oh fuck off," she told him, slumping down into her seat after he had stormed out of the room. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking over what had just happened. She wished that she could be contrite or sad, but she was actually just a little bit relieved over the entire thing. Ever since his injury, Stephanie had just gotten more and more frustrated with him.

There was a knock at the door and Stephanie sighed before calling out, "It's open." Chris walked in and she sat up a bit straighter in her chair, "Chris…"

"Hey, I kind of heard…yelling, and wasn't sure if I should come in," he said, giving a look around. "I'm guessing that Paul left."

"We kind of broke up," she said, shrugging slightly as if to show him that it was no big deal, "but what did you need?"

"I'm sorry you broke up, is this a bad time?" he asked tentatively. "Because, you know, I can always show up whenever…"

"No, it's not," she said, "sit down. The thing with Paul was a long time coming. We just aren't…"

"Yeah, I get it, divorced guy over here," he laughed, pointing to himself. She smiled at him, unable to fully disassociate from him because of that charm of his. Chris just had this natural charm that really put people at ease and made you like him.

"Yeah, sorry," she said. "It's really no big deal, what did you need?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound repetitive, and I know that I've been bugging you way more than I should, but I really don't want to go to your dad with this again., but....well, I was wondering if there was any way that you could find out who of the females here has my cell phone number."

"Your cell phone number?" she asked, feigning confusion even though she could clearly see where this conversation was heading. She gulped a little bit, trying to put her best face forward. She had the added bonus of blaming any weirdness on her fresh break-up.

"Yeah, well…okay, so…that girl I told you about, the mystery woman, well, she called me last week, on my cell phone. I wasn't going to bring it up, but then I thought more about it, and if she has my cell phone number, who's to say that she doesn't have my address, and what if this chick is a stalker?"

"I doubt that," she told him with a slight scoff.

"You never know, Steph, the way this woman talks, I mean, you should hear it," he said, shaking his head.

Except she actually knew what was being said to him, "Maybe it's just someone trying to pull a prank on you," she reasoned, wondering if she was coming off like she was actually praising this person, who was well…her, but she didn't want Chris to be thrown onto her trail.

"Well, whoever it is, I just want them to quit, it's not cool, this entire thing," he said.

"I would think you would be flattered to have someone so interested in you, and to talk dirty to you, maybe they really want you and just don't know it," she told him, throwing him off of her again because there was no way that she could fall for Chris. He was a nice guy, sure, but there just wasn't any chemistry there.

"Well, okay, it _is_ a little flattering," he admitted, "but in a really creepy way. I mean, if there's a woman that honestly wants me to do the kinds of things that she's describing, well…I mean, I'm not saying that I wouldn't be open to dating someone, but this woman is just…too…I don't know, this whole thing is weird."

"I understand," she told him.

"So yeah, do you know who might have my number?"

"Honestly, no," she said, and she didn't, how could she possibly have that information? "I don't know who would have your number."

He sighed and cursed under his breath, "Well, whoever it is, I hope they find some other target soon because I'm pretty tired of them. It's getting to be a really big distraction and I'm still settling into this job."

"Yeah," she said sympathetically though she had no intention of quitting her little game.

"But here I am, bitching about my stupid problem and you just broke up with your boyfriend, I'm really sorry about that, Stephanie."

"Don't be, he was a jackass, and he was starting to really get on my nerves," she told him.

"Well…I could've told you that," he joked, and she laughed, nodding. At least they were on the same page about something, even if it was about Paul. "Well, thanks for the help anyways, do you think you might need a hug to get through the rest of the night."

She didn't need a hug since Paul really was getting on her nerves and she wasn't the least bit broken up, but she thought for a moment, and shrugging, stood up and circumvented her desk. Chris stood up and took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. He intended for it to be a short hug, but he ended up pulling her closer. Stephanie, for her part, stood there at first, but then pulled her arms up to wrap around him as well, hugging him back. She was starting to feel a spark of sorts between them, but she chalked it up to the fact that she was playing a little game with him.

He pulled away and gave her a warm smile, "Hope you feel better."

"I'm fine, I swear," she said.

"Okay, got it," he winked before leaving.

She went back and sat in her chair, taking a deep breath and staring at her cell phone which had been sitting on her desk. She picked it up and pulled it open, flipping through her numbers until it landed on Chris's. She had his number, obviously, and she contemplated calling him, but she couldn't, not on this phone. She looked to the phone that was sitting on her desk, the untraceable one and she thought about picking it up and dialing the number, and talking to him, telling him things that she didn't want him to do, telling him things that she wasn't doing. She thought about it.

Instead, she put the phone down on her desk, looking at it as if it had burned her and she couldn't hold it any longer. Damn him for making her not want to call. She was having such fun with him, with everything that she was doing. It was a game, nothing more, nothing less, but she had suddenly become his confidant, and something tweaked inside of her knowing that it was honestly upsetting him. She wasn't cruel, she didn't want him to be distraught over something like this, but then she remembered that he had said that he was the tiniest bit flattered by the attention.

She smirked at this. If he was flattered, that meant that a little part of him liked the calls. She picked up the phone in her office, but then put it back down, remembering that she could get caught. She stood and went to the door, locking it before strolling back to her desk and picking up the office phone. She dialed the number she had come to memorize and waited for him to pick up.

"Chris speaking."

"Hello Chrissy, miss me much."

"I'm hanging up," he said indifferently.

"Please don't, I know you like my calls, Chrissy," she told him. "I know that you really want me."

"No, I really don't, thanks though."

"But I really want you," she purred. "You have no idea how much, just feeling you touch my skin would set me on fire. Your touch has to be so soft." She was thinking back to their hug now, and now she was starting to honestly be uncomfortable as well.

"Yeah, well, I'd never touch you, so whatever," he hung up on her, and she was honestly shocked that he would do so. She stared down at the phone in disbelief, shocked that he had been so abrupt with her. She put the receiver down gently and sat back in her chair. It looked as if her game was over with if Chris wasn't going to be an unwilling participant in it anymore. She closed her eyes and realized something very startling, something that made her snap her eyes open with shock.

She might actually feel something for Chris.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for this crazy story. It's coming to a conclusion in this chapter though I can probably be persuaded for one more, maybe, but I think the ending is pretty good. Thanks for sticking around for this short little push away from my usual stuff. So leave a review and thanks so much for reading this. :)

* * *

Well now it was just weird.

She had said things to Chris that she wouldn't even say to her boyfriend, but now it was weird because there was this tingling inside her stomach that happened whenever she was around him. She couldn't quite place where that tingling was coming from, but it was definitely there. She could barely stand to be around him because her stomach would buzz so loudly in her ears that she had to escape the situation time and time again.

Hadn't she told this guy she wanted to suck his dick?

Yes, but it was different now. Why did he have to be so nice to her? If he had just stayed away from her everything would've been fine. She could've continued her little game and he would've been none the wiser. Now she couldn't even think about continuing their game because her voice would probably crack and he'd know it was her, and…and then what? He would be pissed at her, and the thought was unwelcome now, and she couldn't figure out why. Why should she care if Chris Irvine was pissed at her? He was just a guy on the roster.

"Can I come in?"

She looked up at Paul's face and sighed, might as well talk to him after what happened a couple of weeks ago They hadn't talked since then, and she figured he would show up sooner rather than later. Paul liked to talk things out, he was constantly talking. All talk, no action, she thought to herself with an internal giggle. That was the story of Paul's life. For someone who claimed to be the best, he sure didn't do a lot to improve himself in and out of the ring. What did she ever see in this man anyways?

"Sure," she told him.

He sat down across from her and she stopped what she was doing to talk to him. He looked sad, and for a moment, she did feel bad. She wasn't an ice queen; she just knew that she and Paul were never going to work out with each other. Things had been good for a while, but they hadn't been going for a long time, and it was time to cut their losses and moved on. She just didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Look about what happened…"

"It happened," she said briefly.

"I don't like what happened, Steph, we're better than that," Paul started. "We are so good together, Steph."

She resisted the urge to guffaw, "What makes you think that after you've come back?"

"I just know that we're good, I know that we are, and I know that we can be great again. Steph, we shouldn't throw away what we have just because we've been fighting. You mentioned that you're just not used to having me around again. That's a fixable problem, you know, we can just work on it and I'm going to be around from now on, so everything will be fine," he told her.

She didn't know if he was sincere or trying to maintain his spot at the top of the roster. She figured it was the latter, but maybe it _was_ the former. "You really think this is fixable?"

"I know it is," he told her. "Steph, come on, we can't be apart, we're meant to be."

"Paul," Stephanie started. "You and I are over. The past two weeks, I've been fine. I was fine five minutes after you left. I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be with you anymore. We fight constantly, and I'm not happy when I'm with you."

"What?"

"I'm not happy, I don't want to be with you anymore, and I think that this break-up should stand," she told him with a shrug. "So if there's nothing else that you need, you should probably leave."

"What happened to you, Steph?"

She closed her eyes, heaven help her, she saw Chris when she closed them, "I don't know. Maybe it's just us. Maybe, I don't know."

"Oh, so this is really it."

"I thought it was really it a couple weeks ago, move on, Paul," she said, and it wasn't harsh, it was just the truth.

"Fine, whatever," he said, trying desperately to save face. He left quickly and she took a deep breath to relax herself after Paul put her in a bad mood. She wanted all that to be over with. She was over him, maybe she had never truly wanted to be with him. Maybe she was just biding her time or something, waiting for something better to come along, waiting for _someone_ better to come along.

The knocking on her door could've been a revelation, if she looked at it that way. "Come in."

Chris peeked his head in the door and she thought she could feel her heart skip a beat. Maybe she should go to her doctor and have that checked out. "Chris?" she squeaked out and was embarrassed as she cleared her throat. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to give you an update," he told her.

She looked confused, "Update on…how you're doing as an announcer?"

"No, on the…situation with the…well, you know," he said, "girl…that has been…saying things to me that haven't exactly been of the clean nature."

She smiled at him skulking around the subject of what had been going on. She found it quite endearing, "Oh, that, what about that? You didn't…find any leads or anything right?"

"No, she's wily, I'll give her that. But she hasn't bothered me in the last two weeks, so you know, I'm really glad that I probably don't have to deal with her again," he said brightly. "Just wanted to let you know that you can call off the dogs."

"I will then," she told him. "Is that it?"

"Uh, no actually, there was one more thing," he said, and he looked down at his feet. "I was kind of wondering if you would want to go out to dinner with me tonight, you know, if you're free."

Oh why did he have to complicate things? Stephanie's eyes widened as she realized he was asking her out on an actual date. She had said some pretty nasty things to Chris, dirty things she normally wouldn't say, and here he was, sweetly asking her out on a date for dinner. It was a definite change from what she had been doing to him. She felt a little uncomfortable now because Chris was a great guy and had he really deserved her saying those things to him, trying to distract him, drive him crazy?

"Wow."

"It's just a casual thing," he said, trying to cover his tracks. "I've had fun divulging all this information to you. I like to think we've developed a rapport…do you think that we've developed a rapport?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, though he didn't know about the other rapport they had established. "We have."

"So dinner wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility."

"It wouldn't," she conceded.

"So can I pick you up here after the show?" he asked, and she was surprised that she had fallen so smoothly into that. Had she agreed to go out with him? She didn't exactly remember saying yes to his invitation, but she was gravitating towards him unwillingly almost.

"Oh, uh, sure," she told him."

"Great, great," he said, giving her a lopsided smile. "We can celebrate that my demented admirer is finally off my case. That's enough for a toast, right? Right?"

"It is," she told him, knowing that she could never call him again after this. She wouldn't feel right about it at all. Damn him, how had her feelings changed so quickly? She hadn't even noticed the change until right this moment when an excitement flooded her at thought of going out on a date with Chris Jericho. He was…well, she didn't know what he was, but there was this feeling creeping up inside of her and she couldn't explain it.

"Good, so I'll come get you, you won't regret it, Steph, I promise," he said, giving her another smile before he waved and was gone, having to get ready to go out there for the show. She sighed and sat back in her chair. At least he would never know that it was her behind the phone calls. She would never tell him and nobody ever knew.

Later on, she was checking herself out in the mirror, making sure that she looked good for the date that she had with Chris later on. She wanted to look good and the butterflies in her stomach were such a strange occurrence. She had never experienced anything like that, not even with Paul, and damn Chris Irvine for worming his way under her skin, how the hell had he done that to begin with? She didn't know, but…whatever, she wanted to look good so she should focus on that.

Chris was just walking backstage after the show was over, talking with JR about how they had done. Vince was back there still, manning the table and the show just like he did every week. Chris's interest was piqued after a second of thought. He walked over to Vince and looked down at the console that he was using, noting there was a huge number of different buttons on that thing, very complicated.

"Did you need something, Chris?" Vince asked as he caught the blond man staring at the console in front of him.

"Um, yeah, actually, I was just thinking, this thing looks really complicated," Chris said, gesturing to the box and all the buttons, "it must be hard to know what goes to what, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he answered. "If you know how to use it, it's easy."

"But things like, they aren't labeled."

"No, they're not," Vince said. "But if you know, I mean, I know that some are for the refs, one is for Lillian, then you and JR, the timekeeper, the cameramen, then the production truck, I can run everything from right here."

"Exactly," Chris said. "There's no labels, so pretty much only people from the production truck would know how to work this thing, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, they would, at least to know who they were talking to."

"That's what I thought, but the production people wouldn't come out here, would they?"

"Only to set up," Vince said, "where are you going with this, Chris?" Obviously Vince had forgotten about what had happened to Chris. But for Vince, out of sight, out of mind, and that was a motto he lived fiercely by.

"Well, I was wondering who actually knew how to use this besides you," Chris replied. Maybe if he knew who could use this he might get an idea of who it was. He was already thinking about going to the production truck and seeing if there were any females working there, and he would try to ask around and see if any of them were the culprit, then he would tell Stephanie and she would fire them for sure.

"Well, the only other people who know how to use this is Stephanie and Shane," Vince said.

Then it dawned on Chris, and well, maybe he should've seen it earlier, but he hadn't. Stephanie, it…it had to be Stephanie. He couldn't believe it as he stood there in shock. The production people wouldn't have been there during the show, not if they were in the truck making sure the show was running smoothly. But maybe there was one or two that had just been walking around or something, he saw those people all the time.

"Um, and all the production people know how to use this?"

"Not all, just the couple guys who set it up, why, do you want to learn or something?" Vince asked.

"So no women?"

"I don't think so, I've never seen any of the people setting this up to be women, but I'm sure there are a few who know how, I've just never seen them."

"So Stephanie would be the only female you think that would know how to use this?" he asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

That little bitch.

"Thanks, Vince," Chris said tersely as he turned on his heel and started walking down the hallway.

He couldn't believe her. She had sat there while he complained and on and on and on she had pretended to sympathize with him, while she had been the one making him uncomfortable. She had probably laughed behind his back about it. Fuck that, now he was pissed. He had been falling for her, damn him, he had been falling for her and now he found out she had been toying with him all along. He had been a fucking plaything for her, and that hurt. That really hurt as she had kept coming after him and coming after him.

He knocked on the door of her office, not really knowing how he found himself there. She pulled the door open a second later and he didn't even know how to react, "Chris, you're here, let me just grab my things and we'll go."

He snapped. He didn't know what happened to him right then, but he snapped.

He went inside and closed and locked the door behind him, leaning against the door. She turned to him, looking at him quizzically as she saw him glaring at her and then him turning the lock. She was confused as to why he would be doing that. Did he want to talk or something? She was kind of famished so she hoped that he didn't want to talk; she just wanted to eat.

"Are we going to go?"

"You're something else, you know that, McMahon?" Chris said harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

Chris was so pissed off that he rushed at her. Stephanie let out a little yelp as Chris pushed her against the wall, not roughly, but enough to startle her a little bit. She looked at him at with wide eyes, wondering what the hell he was doing. She was actually getting a little bit frightened. He leaned in closer to her and his breath was right near her lips and she could hear herself gulping, wondering if he was going to assault her…or worse.

"So you want my cock, do you?" he asked her, his voice husky.

Her eyes widened even more as her breath quickened, "Chris…"

"That's what you said right, you wanted to suck on my dick, so why don't you get down on your knees and suck me off?" he asked her again, his voice getting a little bit harsher.

"It was a joke, Chris," Stephanie said, now scared that he was actually going to hurt her or something. "I just wanted to mess with you."

"So you thought that it would be funny, did you? You thought that you could just mess with me, huh? You thought that you could just get on my fucking headphones and talk dirty to me, talk _filthy_ to me?" he said, his voice raising now.

"I'm sorry," she said, "please, just…back up?"

"What, Steph, you don't want me to fuck you hard, fuck you through the floor? I thought that you did. I thought that you wanted all of me, do you want to get down on all fours, want to get in the ring and fuck there, or on the floor, is that cool with you?"

"Chris, please," she said, pushing him away, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" he asked. "Sorry that you fucking messed with me!"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"So I'm just a plaything for you, huh? Oh, you get tired of Paul and you move onto me? I found out that you're probably the only female who knows how to work the microphones, and to think that I was falling for you. Was that part of your plan, Steph? Huh? Were you just planning to mess with me? Oh, let's get Chris to fall for me, then I'll laugh it up behind his back while he's fucking confused. How could you use me like that? I just can't believe you would pull shit like that and then let me take you out to fucking dinner. You're a fucking bitch, you know that, a goddamn, fucking bitch."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…it wasn't to use you, and I like you, damn it, okay, I like you…I didn't when this started, it was a game, yes, I'll admit it!" she told him, pulling away from the wall. "But when you came to me, when we talked, when you hung up on me that last time, I felt something for you, and I couldn't explain it until you asked me out to dinner, I like you, Chris, and that's real and that's not fake."

"You fucking liar," Chris spat out at her.

"I'm not lying," she told him, her voice quieting significantly, "it started as a game, but I'm not fucking lying right now, I'm not."

"You like me?"

"I do," she said ashamedly. He pressed her against the wall again, and then started going at her neck, "Chris, what are you doing?"

"Putting that filthy mouth to use," he told her.

"Chris," she moaned as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. "We can't…"

"Why the hell not?" he asked her. "I thought you wanted me to stick it in you."

"Chris, this is just," she was losing her train of thought as he was working her expertly. What was she even thinking anyways? His lips were back up near hers and he was breathing on her, making her lips warm and ache for his touch. "Chris…"

"You like me, right?" he asked as his lips brushed against her, leaving them tingling ever so slightly. "You wanted to go out with me."

"Yes, but," she said, but by him being so close she was brushing her own lips as she spoke and were the lights dimming or something, the room seemed to get darker, or was that just his eyes, which were hazy with lust. "You were mad."

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes," she responded.

"Well, if tonight was going to go well anyways, I would've stuck it in you eventually," he told her, unbuttoning her shirt, "so tell me again what you want to do to me because I know you're not a prude, Stephanie. Did you want me to stick my fingers inside of you?"

She gave in, she had to because at this moment, that's what she wanted, "Yes, yes, I want that, please, Chris, I want you."

"I thought so," he said, pushing her skirt up around her waist, "So why me, Steph?"

"Oh God," she said as he brushed his fingers against her, pushing herself against his hand. "You're so fucking good."

He laughed as he went in for another kiss, "So you want me to do you right through the floor, right?"

"Yes!" she moaned, her neck arching and giving him more skin to work with as he let his lips linger on her skin. "Oh, Chris, yes, you're so good, so…good."

"I know," he said. Then he abruptly pulled away from her completely, leaving her breathless and sweating as she looked at him with doe eyes.

"What…Chris, what are you…come on," she beckoned him to come back, to touch her again, to kiss her skin, light her on fire.

"Two can play your game, Steph," he shrugged, licking off his fingers, then walking away and towards the door. "The offer for dinner still stands though, if you're hungry."

She looked at him in disbelief, "But…just now."

"What, you think that you're the only one who can play games, Steph, I don't think so," he told her. "I'm hungry, where do you think we should eat?"

He was tackled against the door, Stephanie kissing him hungrily as they blindly made their way to the couch. Chris reached up and threaded his hands through her hair, her silky tresses interweaving in his fingers. She pressed herself down against him, taking control now, knowing exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, so now you do want me inside you huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Irvine," she told him as he laughed against her mouth.

"You know, McMahon, you're pretty bold," he said, his anger for her dissipating. She was beautiful and he liked her, and well, if she wanted to talk dirty to him, he could deal with it. They'd just have to discuss her doing it while he was on the air. Stephanie leaned down and whispered something in his ear, to which he widened his eyes. "Jesus, Christ Stephanie, do you talk to your parents with that mouth? That's the dirtiest thing I've ever heard."

"Well let's see if we can't think of something dirtier."

THE END


End file.
